In order to be able to carry on artificial insemination of cattle for the breeding thereof, it is necessary to determine when the cows are in heat. Since these animals are in heat for a relatively short period of time, usually about 6 to 8 hours and more frequently during the night time hours, the ability to determine this time period is of utmost importance. While dairy cattle roam over a generally small area, beef cattle on the range are most difficult to follow to determine their periods of heat.
Various methods and devices have been proposed to solve the problem, none of which have proven successful in the marketplace, especially since cows tend to go into heat about 70% of the time at night.
One of the most recent ones, and the only one knownto applicant to be covered by a U.S. patent is the device of Rule et al as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,431.
It has been recited in the literature that when cows are not in heat, they will not allow other animals to mount them for more than a moment or two. But when the cow is in heat, mounting can take place for a significant period of time. By observation it has been determined that any cow that permits itself to be mounted for a period of over three seconds is in fact in heat, absent any physical abnormality.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a new device to be attached to the rump of a cow which is capable of giving a clear signal as to when a cow is in heat whether she will stand for three seconds or will allow only an instant mount.
Another object is to provide a non-chemical indicator that advises the viewer when a cow is in estrus and is visible at a relatively great distance laterally.
Another object is to provide a device that will allow one to determine at a distance if a cow or ewe has been mounted.
Yet another object is to provide a low cost of manufacture and an easy to use device to determine cow estrus.
Still another object is to provide a device that indicates when a cow is in heat and minimizes the number of false positive readings.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and the arrangement of parts which are exemplifed in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of which will be indicated in the claims.